This disclosure relates generally to a heat exchanger and, more particularly, to compressing a fluid using a pump within a gearbox of the turbomachine.
As known, turbomachines extract energy from a flow of fluid, for example, airflow. Typical turbomachines include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, the fan section pulls air into the turbomachine. The air is then compressed and combusted. The products of combustion expand to rotatably drive the turbine section.
In some turbomachines, a towershaft extends from a main shaft. The towershaft rotatably drives a gearbox, which drives a lubricant pump, for example. The lubricant pump circulates lubricant, such as oil, throughout the turbomachine. During operation, the turbomachine generates significant levels of thermal energy that could damage components of the turbomachine. The lubricant is heated by the thermal energy as the lubricant moves through the turbomachine.
Many turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, use heat exchangers to help move thermal energy away from the engine. In one example, heated lubricant is circulated though a heat exchanger. Air is then moved through the heat exchanger to carry thermal energy away from the lubricant. Relatively large heat exchangers are difficult to install within the turbomachine and are costly to produce.